Stormy Fears
by Chise Yamaguchi
Summary: Caught in a severe storm, Inuyasha and Kagome seek shelter in an abandoned hut. Can Kagome’s deep fear of storms actually cause something more? Oneshot


Stormy Fears

One-shot

Summary: Caught in a sever storm, Inuyasha and Kagome seek shelter in an abandoned hut. Can Kagome's deep fear of storms actually cause something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the day, but the dark clouds made it looked as if it were midnight. Lightening flashed across the sky lightening the area as bright as the sun. But in the next second it was gone, only to be followed by a loud crack.

Rain poured down in buckets drenching the couple down below. Inuyasha ran with one arm around Kagome in a futile attempt to block the rain. Kagome had her head hidden in his shoulder and her hands covering her ears trying to ignore the storm going on around them.

"Kagome, look!" Inuyasha yelled over the noise of the storm as he pointed to a dark hut about 50 feet away, "Lets get in there. At least it's shelter." He muttered as he ran for the hut.

Kagome nodded keeping her eyes half lidded so she could see where they were headed. It only took a few minutes to get there, but it seemed like eternity to Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly shook off the water and took a look around. The hut was old and looked like it hadn't had people living in it for years. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome seeing that she was shivering. He sighed and took off his haori, "Here, take off your wet clothes and put this on wench." He muttered as he looked around for firewood and tried to start a fire making sure not to look over at Kagome.

Kagome watched Inuyasha making sure he wasn't going to look. She quickly changed into the haori and set her wet clothes by the fire Inuyasha was making so that they could dry. She sat down and stared into the fire glad that the storm seemed to be calming down.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome frowning when he saw that she was still shivering. Inuyasha ignored it and lifted the door flap seeing that it was still pouring. Lightening flashed again hitting the ground and everything around it. A tree split in half giving off a deafening crack.

Kagome screamed and ran to the back of the hut curling herself in a ball and sobbing into her knees. She kept her hands over her ears and her face hidden.

Kagome's sudden scream made Inuyasha go into protective mode and he turned in a flash looking for the danger. Inuyasha paused and frowned seeing Kagome in fetal position and whimpering to herself. Inuyasha walked back to he and kneeled down, "Kagome…?" he asked questionably, "What's wrong?" he finished, his voice unnaturally calm and caring.

Kagome looked up and blushed seeing Inuyasha an inch from her face. She opened her mouth to respond, but another crack of thunder stopped her. Kagome screamed again and launched herself onto Inuyasha. She buried her face in his shoulder as her hands grabbed onto his kimono in a death grip.

Inuyasha blushed at having Kagome pressed against him, but he started to piece together what was going on. Inuyasha cautiously wrapped his arms around Kagome. He awkwardly rubbed her back unsure what he was supposed to do.

Luckily it worked as Kagome started to clam down and relax against him. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as Kagome seemed to go back to normal, "So you wanna explain what this is all about now?" he asked back to his regular uncaring tone.

Kagome sat up rubbing her pink eyes, "W-well… when I was younger… m-my father and I were caught in a bad storm. We tried to run home, but the rain got so bad we couldn't go any further because we couldn't see where we were going." Kagome paused and looked down, "Back then I loved storms so I was trying to see as much as I can. My father tried to get me inside, but I wouldn't listen.

"I don't know what happened, but there was a bright flash of lightening and the next thing I knew my father was laying on the ground behind me." Kagome wiped her eyes at the memory, "A lot of people saw what happened and said that the lightening hit the tree next to my father and the roots is what shocked my father. The ambulance came, but father was bad off. He couldn't remember anything and didn't stay conscious long." Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, "And it's all my fault. If I just listened to him then none of that would have happened. If it wasn't for the stupid storm father would still be with us." Kagome started crying into Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shook his head as he gently picked Kagome up and carried her back to the fire, "Look Kagome. I'm only saying this once so listen up. It's not your fault so don't you **dare** blame yourself for it!"

Kagome looked up and smiled at Inuyasha, "Thanks…" She said quietly as she leaned closer into him. Kagome shivered again hearing the thunder, but smiled feeling Inuyasha's arms tighten protectively around her.

"Don't worry about the storms all right? I'm here and I'll protect you. Nothing will happen while I'm around." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome nodded and pulled back from his grip slightly. She smiled up at him, "Thank you Inuyasha, for everything. It's so… unlike yourself to act like this." She said wondering what was causing him to be so nice.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away from her, "K-keh, don't look too much into it. It doesn't mean anything." He said as he let go of her and crossed his arms.

Kagome shook her head, "Still, thanks." She leaned forwards and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't look too much into it." She mocked before she moved away and went to the other side of the fire.

Inuyasha sat where he was with his eyes wide trying to understand what just happened. Inuyasha slowly looked back at Kagome. He frowned; no way in hell was she going to get away with that. If she wanted to play it that way then he was going to get the last laugh. Inuyasha smirked as he stood up and sat by Kagome, let the games begin.

Kagome felt her stomach grumble for food. She looked around seeing that there wasn't anything to eat. She sighed slightly and wished that she had food. She glanced over at her backpack knowing that it was empty. Inuyasha and her had the last meal in there on the way back to the well when the storm hit. Kagome looked at the window seeing that the storm hadn't let up that much so there was no way that they could leave yet. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again. She shivered thinking about the storm.

Inuyasha smirked, _'Perfect…_' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha moved behind Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. He locked his arms around her waist.

Kagome blushed, once again her thoughts about the storm pushed aside. Kagome looked back at him, "I-Inuyasha…? W-what are you doing?" she asked barely finding her voice. Her thoughts were rushing, her secret fantasies flashing through her mind.

Inuyasha smirked more smelling her arousal spike. Inuyasha put on an innocent face and leaned down so that his mouth was right next to her ear, "You were shivering so I thought you were cold. You already have my haori so I didn't have anything else to give you. It's cold in here and I heard that body heat was warmer." He whispered and 'accidentally' licked her ear.

Kagome shivered involuntarily. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. When Inuyasha pulled his head away she shook from the lack of warmth. Kagome shook her head, "N-no… I'm n-not cold." She managed to get out.

Inuyasha frowned playfully, "But you're still shivering. I think you're lying to me." He said to her as he moved his hands slowly up and down her arms. Inuyasha let his nails lightly scratch down her arms. His hands lead off her arms and down her sides and legs before going back up. He smirked behind her, as he smelled her arousal spike again.

He leaned down by her ear and licked it slowly before he nipped, "If you're really not cold… then what is it?" he asked kissing her ear before pulling away from her. Inuyasha pushed Kagome off his lap and walked over to the other side of the fire smirking at her.

Kagome sat there for a while shivering from the lack of his warmth. Kagome glared over at him. How dare he? He knew exactly what he was doing and he just left her. Kagome smirked and loosened the tie on the haori. She stood up and stretched making sure that the haori opened so it showed some of her chest though covered enough to make someone wonder. She opened one eye looking at her.

Inuyasha blushed and looked down away from her, "Uhhh… Y-your uhhh tie came loose…." Inuyasha muttered cursing silently at the quickly tightening fabric of his pants. He tried to cover the now forming tent in his pants.

Kagome put her arms down and sighed dramatically, "You know… I've never been able to tie these very well." Kagome slowly walked towards him swinging her hips. She kneeled down in front of him leaning forwards slightly, "Could you help me?" she said smiling seductively.

Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes from going lower, but opted to just shut them. He would not lose this no matter what, _'I could help you with something all right…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself though cursed for even giving into it in his thoughts.

Inuyasha reached out to attempt to find the ties of his haori without opening his eyes, but when his hands came in contact with something that was soft, warm and round his eyes opened immediately.

He looked at what it was his hands came in contact with and blushed madly seeing that his hands missed the haori and went right to her chest. Inuyasha looked up seeing that Kagome had the same blush on her face. Apparently she hadn't planned for that either.

Inuyasha quickly pulled away and turned away from her, "I uuh… I mean… It's just… I didn't…. feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and moved to the other side of the room. He kept his back to her as he stared at the wall, _'Dammit. It wasn't supposed to go like that.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, _'It was worst than Miroku. Kagome doesn't like me like that. She wouldn't want a half-breed touching her like that. She wont want me around protecting her anymore…'_ Inuyasha thought slumping down slightly.

Kagome sat where she was just looking at the floor. She put her hands to her face in an attempt to get her face to cool down. She glanced at Inuyasha before looking back at the floor, _'What was that all about?'_ she thought shaking her head, _'No, it didn't mean anything. Inuyasha was probably just thinking of Kikyou while doing that. That's why he's so upset, he realized that it was me and not her.'_ Kagome wiped at her eyes feeling the tears come up immediately after that thought.

Inuyasha looked back at her smelling the salt of her tears. His ears went flat against his head, _'Great, she's so disgusted by me that it drove her to tears…'_ Inuyasha thought sadly. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, _'Might as well get it over with…'_ he thought before he looked back at the wall, "Look, I'm sorry all right. I didn't mean to do… that."

Kagome nodded, "I know you didn't… you just mistook me for Kikyou. I understand, really. Don't worry about it." Kagome said waving her hand back at him but making sure not to look his way. She bit her lip trying not to sound weak though she guessed he already knew about her crying.

Inuyasha paused for a few seconds before turning and looking at Kagome again, "**That's** what's wrong?" Inuyasha smirked, "You thought that I thought you were Kikyou? Gods Kagome, I thought we were past that!" Inuyasha said laughing slightly.

Kagome frowned and stood up putting her hands on her hips, "Oh, well if that wasn't it then what was it that made you pull away so fast, huh?" She asked as she half glared at him since he was laughing at her.

Inuyasha stopped immediately and flattened his ears against his head again. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, "… 'Cause I knew that you wouldn't want to be touched like that from something like me, a half-breed." He muttered turning his back to her.

Kagome frowned sadly and shook her head, "No… no Inuyasha. Don't do that…." She said as she kneeled down behind him. She rubbed his ear gently making them stand back up. She smiled and dropped her hands around his shoulders as she hugged him from behind, "I love your ears, so please don't put them down like that." She whispered setting her head against his.

Inuyasha blushed and looked back at her as best he could, "But they… they signify me as a half-breed. They shouldn't be 'loved' they should be hated, especially by a 'pure' human like you." Inuyasha said colder than he meant to.

Kagome pulled back and slapped Inuyasha, "Do you listen to what you're saying?!" Kagome yelled as tears started building up in her eyes. Kagome faced Inuyasha, "I don't **ever** want you to say those things again!" Kagome bit her lips trying to stop herself from sobbing, "I… I told you before Inuyasha! I don't care that you're hanyou! I love you the way you are!" She yelled before she fell into his chest sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him gently, "You're such an idiot… Inuyasha." She muttered into his shoulder, "Gods Inuyasha, 'I thought we were past that'!" She mocked looking up at him again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she were nuts, _'She… she loves… __**me**__?'_ he thought still trying to comprehend that. Inuyasha smirked at her before he pulled her into a hug. He buried his face into her hair taking in her scent, "So you… you love me?" He asked making sure he heard right.

Kagome blushed and hid her face though she nodded to his question, _'Great Kagome… just blurt out you love the guy after chewing him out. Good impression. I'm sure he'll hate me now. … Though, then why would he hug me? Unless it's another one of his tricks like before.'_ Kagome thought trying to understand.

Inuyasha laughed slightly, "Kagome… calm down. You're scent is changing so much it's giving me a headache." Inuyasha said pulling back from her slightly. He wiped the left over tears away from her face and smiled slightly to her. He put his hands on the side of her cheeks and rubbed them gently. He leaned forwards and gently captured her lips.

Kagome's eyes widened feeling his lips on hers. Kagome smiled and slowly closed her eyes giving into the kiss no caring if it was a trick or anything. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. Her arms rose slowly to go around his neck pressing her self closer to him and deepening the kiss.

Lowering his arms to around her waist, Inuyasha responded by licking and nipping at her lower lip asking for entrance. After she opened her mouth, Inuyasha's tongue darted in and memorized every little part.

Their tongues battled for dominance, but Inuyasha won out. He smirked and let his hands travel down her sides. He slipped his hands under the haori and smirked feeling her warm skin under his.

Inuyasha pulled back and smirked at her. Kagome's eyes were half lidded and she was panting almost out of breath. Inuyasha laughed lightly, "Tiring you out already?" he asked seeing her light frown.

"Shut it, Inuyasha." She said frowning playfully at him. She laughed and leaned against him. It was late and she didn't eat so she didn't have a lot of energy.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked her up. He found a futon and set it out for Kagome. He laid her down, "Get to sleep. I know you're tired." He said as he sat down against the wall next to her.

Kagome shook her head and smirked at him, "Nope. I wont ever go to sleep unless you're next to me." She said laughing slightly as she scooted over for him to get in next to her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Well, if it gets you to sleep then why not." Inuyasha said as he set the Tetsusaiga down and lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her gently and brought her against him.

Kagome smiled and snuggled against him, "Good-night, Inuyasha. I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes. With Inuyasha's warmth surrounding her she fell asleep easily.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at her for a few moments. He wasn't good at saying this; he had never said it before, not even to Kikyou. It wasn't something you'd hear him say. Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Good-night Kagome… I… I love you too." He said as he smiled finally getting it out. He let himself fall into a light sleep.

Kagome snored lightly, though she smiled in her sleep. She hadn't really heard Inuyasha say those three words that she waited years to hear, but she knew that he had already said it with the kiss they shared.

The rain started clearing up as the storm clouds rolled away from the small hut in the middle of nowhere. The starts twinkled as the overpowering light of the moon shined on everything in its path. The little bugs that had taken shelter from the storm came back out. The cricket's chirping in the night and the fireflies flashing their lights, calling out to one another. The couple in the old hut slept peacefully in eachothers arms, and none of it would have happened without the sudden storm and the girl's stormy fears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: well another one shot with fluffy stuff. I was going to do a lemon, but then thought that maybe it was better if it were cleaner and just some cute lime-ness (not really positive on the lemon/lime terms so… just go with me)


End file.
